


Wild Ones Too

by pinktrees



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktrees/pseuds/pinktrees
Summary: What happens when Batman is being a stubborn workaholic?Wonder Woman saves the day.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 124





	1. Car

Bruce rolls his shoulders, neck muscles cricking. He’s been processing evidence from a crime scene for hours, and the latest lab results are all off which means he has to run the samples again. He checks the time. If he does it quickly, he can still make it to the 10 o’ clock meeting at Metropolis. Normally he leaves these matters to Lucius, but this particular client has been asking to meet with him for weeks. It’s potentially a 100 million dollars’ worth, he should probably make an effort.

”I heard someone hasn’t slept in 48 hours.” Diana’s voice disturbs the cave’s silence.

Wrapped in his thoughts, Bruce didn’t even notice her enter the cave. This annoyed him greatly. He replies without looking up from the test tubes, ”Alfred tattled on me?”

She crosses her arms. “In not so many words. But I can read between the lines.”

”I have a full day, don’t get in my way,” he states bluntly, knowing she’ll convince him to take a few hours off.

Diana observes the crowded work space and the data running on his supercomputer. She notes he’s still in his uniform, which means he’s doing this straight from patrol. “You need a break.”

He grunts and continues going over the calculations.

“What do you say, I give you 15 minutes to wrap up, and I’ll personally escort you to bed?” she suggests.

He grunts again.

“Good.”

He gets his peace and quiet, and he glances at her direction. She’s leaning on a table, scrolling at her phone.

Barely any time passed when she announces, “It’s 15 minutes.”

He scowls. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

”You’re exhausted Bruce. You're not functioning at your best anyway. Get some sleep and the work will be there when you wake up.”

"I'm fine,” he replies curtly, still typing up data.

"Bruce, look at me,” she orders. She's using that voice he knows better than to ignore.

Sighing, he turns around and froze at the sight. She's tossing the last piece of garment on the floor leaving her gloriously buck-naked. His eyes are glued to her shapely curves as she walks casually to where he’s sitting. Direct tactics is her preference in the battlefield. It seems there's no difference in seduction. When she’s close enough, her hand reaches out to snap his mouth shut.

There's an annoying smirk on her lips, clearing knowing she got him hook, line, and sinker. He strengthens his resolve. It’s not like he hasn’t seen her naked a hundred times over. She has no clothes on, so what? He has excellent self control, he's not going to be controlled by his libido.

He tries his damnest to maintain his gaze at her face. "What are you doing?" he scowls.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last half hour." Taking his left hand, she rolls the edge of his glove and starts pulling it off. She drops the rubber to the floor with a flop and begins on the other hand.

“This is excessive," he mutters.

Her breasts sways when she yanks the second glove off and his eyes dart at the movement. Her bosom is levelled enticingly at his face. All he needs to do is lean a couple of inches forward and his lips can suck those delectable dusky buds.

"But nothing seems to work," she purrs. With his hands bare, she places them over her breasts and squeezes to make him grip her. She moans softly and the blood that was already heading to his lower extremities surges almost painfully.

She takes her time to fold her legs on either side of his lap and settle her lush body on him. He mutters a curse. “What - what are you doing?”

Fingers tracing the edges of his cowl, she replies with an teasing smile, “You’re usually smarter than this.”

“I don’t have time, Diana.”

Her plump lips pout. “No time for me?”

He sighs. “I need to be in Metropolis in four hours.”

“That’s plenty enough. We can squeeze in a round,” she says, voice husky. “I won’t take long.”

She leans down and licks the seams of his lips. He stutters forward, and her tongue delves in. She kisses him deeply, and he responds without resistance. It’s an overwhelming defeat for Bruce but he doesn’t care about that now. His senses are overwhelmed by her warm skin, juicy lips, that intoxicating scent. His jock strap is becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Diana leans back slightly, a naughty gleam in her eye. "Why don't we go for a spin?" She darts a glance behind him, and his heart rate sky rockets. She can’t possibly mean-

Her voice drops low. "Take me for a ride?” 

It’s the alpha male fantasy. But he never _really_ allowed himself to think about it. It’s his work car. The precious, custom vehicle he uses to chase down the supervillains of Gotham in its state-of-the-art V16 twin turbo glory. He doesn’t even let the Robins drive it. It’s for serious business. You don’t mess around in the car.

When he doesn’t reply, she gets off him with a roll of the eyes and tugs his hand. He stumbles to his feet and follow her naked backside mutely. It’s only when they're halfway to the car that he remembers to order, "Cave lockdown. Cameras disable."

"Good idea," she says with a laugh. "I don't think anyone would want to walk in on us."

When they reach the platform, she walks over to his prized possession. Her fingers run over the matte exterior. "Boys and their toys. I don't get it. It is an impressive car, but the fanfare is overrated, don't you- ohhh"

She suddenly finds her body pressed to the vehicle, his mouth at her ear. "I don't have time for games."

"I'm not playing," she breathes. "Take me now."

No sooner the words were out of her lips, she hears the clank of metal to the floor - his belt no doubt and then the snap of fabric. He nudges her legs open and steps close. Hands on her ass, he slides hotly inside her. "Ohhhhh," she moans, bracing hands and elbows on the windows.

He groans and curses, finding relief in her tightness. He pushes in snuggly, unable to stop while her pussy stretches to accommodate his wide girth.

His hips stutter, wanting to move. "Do it, My Love," she assures.

He rears back and thrusts making both of them gasp. He places his hands over hers and plunges inside her with long, hard strokes. Her breasts press up the car, rubbing against the vehicle's hard exterior while her bare back is covered by his textured Kevlar. They're not the most comfortable surfaces, but she admits the roughness is a turn on.

Bruce buries his face in her hair, savoring her pleasurable tightness. She whimpers at the solid thrusts, the tingling at her core radiating outward by the second. He suddenly pulls out. Before she can ask what's wrong, he's yanking her to the front of the car.

He carries her up to sit on the grill guard and steps back, trying to commit all this to memory. The most beautiful woman in the world is sitting naked on top of his car. Her chest is rising and falling from her breaths. Creamy skin and soft curves contrast against the cold, black metal in the most provocative way. She’s looking at him seductively, knowing exactly her effect on him. She places both feet on the lower grill and opens her legs, spreading herself invitingly for him. Desire throbs heavily in loins. He's never been this hard in his entire life.

He steps forward, cock in hand, and enters her to the hilt. "Ohhhhhh," she moans in satisfaction, head thrown back. He aches from the mounting pressure and starts pounding her. Hands gripping her waist, he slides in rougher, more excited. The cape flaps behind him with the force of his rams. The vehicle is thumping and she holds on the grill to not fall off. At the rate he’s going, he doesn't need to test the vehicle’s suspension any time soon. He notices the slight smile on her lips. "Something funny," he growls.

"Does it feel like you're fucking your car?" she says with a grin. He doesn't answer, instead he presses a hand to a jiggling breast and squeezes. He fondles her breasts roughly, the calloused pads of his fingers brushing around her hard nipples. He keeps teasing her while he pumps steadily. She feels the explosive rush up her spine and cries out. Her lustful moans bounce around the cave like a perpetual orgasm. He tenses and groans, spurting hard inside her. She cradles his masked head at her breasts as he releases himself.

"Mhhhmmm," she sighs, feeling the warmth fill her. "That's so good. Very very good,” she cooes before rewarding him with soft kisses. “But I was actually thinking of doing it inside.”

He chokes. She’s trying to kill him, he’s sure of it. His body is still buzzing, his thoughts a blur. She slips off the hood while his brain processes. It takes a while before he notices the car door is already open and she’s leaning beside it, waiting for his next move. Her arms are crossed, framing her breasts indulgently, her inner thighs are wet with their fluids.

“Do I have to drag you inside?” she teases.

Bruce gets in without a word and she follows to straddle him. She pulls down his cowl, revealing dazed eyes. The red light from the control panels illuminate her naked body like forbidden sin. The red cast color her dangerously, enhancing her ruby red lips and the flush on her cheeks.

Adrenaline pumps in his veins not unlike when he’s going full speed in this car. And yet so very different. "Have you ever thought of sex here?" she asks, caressing his face.

His voice is reduced to a croak. "A couple times.”

"You never asked me." 

He just shakes his head.

"You should tell me next time. I don’t think I’ll ever deny you.” She closes down on his lips, and he meets her kisses with gusto. Her fingers unclip his cape. His long sleeve top is next to go.

”Mmmm much better,” she remarks, caressing his warm, bare skin. She quickly goes down to work, sucking at his neck and licking down to his chest. He growls when her hot tongue encircles his nipple. She sucks him, and he squeezes his eyes at the sensation. She keeps at it then pays attention to the other nipple. He’s already semi erect when her hand handles him. “Fuck!”

Encouraged by his raspy cry, she starts pumping. Her fingers perfectly tunnel his thick shaft that’s sticky with their cum. It only takes a few solid pumps before he’s fully hard again.

He feels almost dizzy when she sinks on his erect cock. He gasps, feeling that tight, slick pussy. Hands cup her ass as she rocks languidly against him. The smell of musk and rubber surround them, and it's confusing to his senses having a soft, warm body pleasuring him in this seat. He tries to hold unto his sanity with every sensual roll of her hips. 

They fill the tight compartment with pants and heavy moans. Hands holding unto the grips of the ceiling, Diana arcs her back, rocking her hips and thrusting her swaying breasts to his face. With half lidded eyes, she’s whimpering in cadence, clearly enjoying the ride. His sleep deprived brain can barely handle it. He’s at razor’s edge to climax but to hell he’s going to come first in his car.

He grips her waist and makes her bounce faster on his throbbing dick. She cries out, eyes rolling back in rapture. He feels her tightening around him and she keens. “Bruce!” Her back bows, her lips to his ear. “Bruce yes,” she moans, “Oh yes, Batman.”

He growls, hips bucking up. ”Yes, Batman, Batman!” She keeps calling his name and desire surges to every cell of his body. His hips jerk up erratically. Unable to hold back, he stiffens and lets go with a shout. He spends himself deep inside her in satisfying release, his body shuddering with pleasure. He holds her tight as she gasps and spasms around him, milking him to the last drop.

She drops to his chest when she finished. Both lay panting as the intensity subsides. The tremors ebb away leaving his body heavy and sluggish. They stay unmoving while they catch their breaths. A few minutes pass when she starts to hear light snores. A grin spreads on her lips. Diana untangles herself as best she can without disturbing the poor, spent man. She tucks his member into his pants and drapes his cape over him. His eyes open, and she whispers sweet words, her voice soothing him back to slumber.

She pulls on her clothes and unlocks the cave. She locates Alfred in the living room and informs him with a grin. “He’s sound asleep.”

“Thank heavens,” he says gratefully. “The stubborn man just doesn't know when to stop. How did you convince him-“

She starts to color.

“Oh... _Oh._ ” Alfred clears his throat. “Whatever works.”

She nods sheepishly, looking everywhere except at him. “I left him in the car. Don’t worry, he’s decent.”

Alfred blinks.

Diana starts to fidget, and he gives an exit strategy for both of their sakes. “I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back y’all. Might be temporary, might not. This plot bunny is of course just an excuse to get to the main enchilada. And I find it funny that WW would go guns ablazing just to get her man to sleep.


	2. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Diana walks in on Bruce getting ready for office. His hair is still damp from the shower. He’s half dressed with black slacks on, his torso bare.

"Hi."

He spares a quick glance. “Hi." He turns back to the array of shirts in the closet.

"Heading for work?"

“Yes.” He selects a crisp blue one and puts it on.

If his clipped tone didn’t give it away, the frosty atmosphere certainly did.

Diana had talked to him over the phone the day after the cave episode. He sounded distant which clued her in something’s wrong. They've had arguments before, numerous times - even some shouting matches. But the fights she hates the most were the one where he shuts her off.

She had thought about what she did, and in hindsight, it can be seen as borderline manipulative. But he was into it at that moment. It’s sex. They use it all the time to tease each other and give pleasure. They enjoy their sexual adventures (maybe a little too much) and revel in the intimacy. But maybe she had pushed too far. She just wants to confront him and get it over with.

"Bruce, can we talk?"

He's facing the mirror, buttoning up. "I need to be somewhere.”

“You’re mad at me,” she says plainly.

“I’m not,” he replies, tone even.

Diana frowns. “You are, just tell me.”

He unbuttons his pants and tucks in the dress shirt. He catches a glimpse of her from the mirror looking anxious and decides to put her out of her misery. “I missed the meeting in Metropolis. It costed the company.”

“How much?”

"A hundred.”

"Thousand?”

“Million.”

Her stomach dropped. “I'm sorry,” she says quietly.

He gets a leather belt from the drawer and loops it around his pants. “It’s fine,” he curtly. “We’ll get it back.”

She watches him dress without breaking stride. "Anything I can do to make up for it?"

“Not really," came his cool reply.

He passes her on the way out. His eyes hold neither affection nor contempt. ”If you're still thinking about it, don't. There's no point dwelling on it.”

“I don't think we should just bury it under the rug either,” she replies, hurt by his reactions.

His eyes convey impatience. “Maybe later. I need to go." He gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves without another word.

Diana thinks she much rather face contempt than this.

They didn’t see each other after that. From her experience it's useless to force him to talk if he doesn’t want to. But it is worrying that they’ve been ignoring each other for this long. It's almost a week later when Bruce showed up late at her apartment door. He's dressed causally in a sweater and dark jeans.

“Hi,” Diana greets tentatively.

”I was in the area,” he explains, hands in his pockets.

She opens the door wider and he walks in.

”You had dinner?”

”Yeah. We finished late. Thought I’d stay here for the night.”

They both know it’s a thin lie. He could have gone back to Gotham in minutes with his modes of transport. And the fact he’s here at nearly midnight means he arranged for his kids to take over patrol.

They stay quiet for a while, feeling a little awkward.

Bruce speaks up, ”I don’t want things to be like this between us."

”Are we breaking up?” she asks worried.

”No,” he replies. “Unless -“

”No,” she says quickly.

“Good.” He steps forward and she goes to him in a charged hug.

”Ooof.”

”Sorry."

”It’s ok.”

”No, I’m sorry you missed the meeting,” she says, her voice muffled in his sweater.

He hugs her tight before letting go. “It’s not about the meeting or the money.”

She looks up to his softening eyes. “That I took the decision away from you.”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t like I made this elaborate plan to manipulate you," she explains.

“Wasn’t it?”

Diana frowns, confused he's questioning this. She follows his train of thought and deduces the following, “So you’re worried that I can manipulate you to do other things? Like I can potentially be a bad influence on you.”

He shrugs. "It's just sex and money this time. But it made me think."

She shoots him a look asking if he’s serious. “You're worried I'll be able to compromise your character or actions? Bruce," she sighs in exasperation. “I just wanted you to get some sleep before you pass out swinging from one building to the other. Plain and simple. There's no big, evil plan."

His expression remains serious. "It still made me wonder how much power you have over me."

Diana sighs again. It is unsurprising that his mind would go through the rabbit hole of dumpster fire scenarios. "Fine, I promise not to use sexual manipulation on you anymore, happy?”

He smirks. "Appreciated. But it’s not just about sex."

"That's one thing I have control over. I don't know what other crafty deceptions you think I'm capable of," she retorts.

His blue eyes seem pensive. "No, I don't think you'll do it intentionally."

Before she can ask what he meant by that, he remarks, "I was at your utter mercy that night by the way. You were incredible." His hand lightly strokes up her arm. "Mind blowing incredible."

She scoffs, "Apparently all it takes is a naked woman on the Batmobile to incapacitate Batman." 

"A naked Wonder Woman," he corrects. "It won't work otherwise."

She snorts but nevertheless grabs his neck for a kiss. They hold each other close, both feeling relieved the tension is behind them. Their kisses deepen and turn more passionate by the second. Scrambling to remove their clothes, she shoves the sweater and shirt off him and unbuttons his pants. He takes care of her negligee, sliding it off her.

Her hands caress his impressive pectorals and trails down to his flaccid member. His breaths start to quicken at her soft squeezes. She strokes him, her thumb giving special attention to the blunt head. He groans, his hips jerking towards her. She starts to go down on her knees, but he stops her. He kisses her and grabs her ass. “Bed.”

She jumps on him, hooking her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom, and they fall to bed. Her glorious curves settle over him, rubbing against his hard planes. She starts attacking his neck, knowing it’s one of his erogenous zones. He groans in appreciation, squeezing her soft buttocks in response. She moves down, trailing kisses from his chest to the grooves of his abdominals. The fluttering kisses are quickly heading south, but before she reaches her destination, his hands pull her up again.

He answers her questioning look, “You’re overcompensating.”

“I want to make you feel good," she protests.

”You are,” he says, pulling her down for a kiss. “I want this.” His hand goes in between her thighs. His voice is dark and low. “Ride me.”

Goosebumps trail on her skin as his hands nudge her to crawl up. She kneels over him, her crotch just inches from his face. She shifts nervously, and he gives soothing caresses up and down her legs. Her body shivers from the warm breath tickling her cunt. He pulls her hips down and starts kissing the soft skin of her thighs. She holds on the headboard tightly while his lips suck around the edges of her vulva, making her squirm with anticipation. The moment his mouth touch her moist folds, she gasps at the ripple of pleasure in her core.

He kisses her tenderly, carefully sucking every inch of her exposed womanhood. His fingers open her up to lick into the velvety folds. The metal frame of the headboard is squeaking from her grip. She sighs and moans, her hips undulating to the tempo of his sucks. He’s so good with his mouth.

Her scent intensifies when she starts dripping with arousal, the liquids messy on his lips and chin. Hands grab her ass to still her movements. Then she feels the flat of his tongue scrape over her folds and clit. He laps at her again and again. She keens at the pleasing sensation. He looks up at her, getting a glimpse of her face screwed tight.

“Touch yourself,” he growls.

“Bruce,” she whimpers. She brings her hands to her heaving breasts. He groans, enjoying the view from below. He gets a salacious show of her squeezing and pinching those lush mounds. His hand goes down to rub his hard, aching shaft.

”Bruce,” she whines. “I want you inside me. Bruce, please.”

He hardens even more at her desperate plea. She’s very near. She’s grinding her pussy against his mouth and chin, unable to bear the mounting pressure. “Please, please,” she keeps chanting, her hands frantically tugging at her nipples.

His lips encircle and suck her clit while his tongue gently flicks the sensitive nubbin. The knot of tension unravels and she screams. Her thighs tense and shake as she spills more wetness.

Next thing she knows she’s lying on her back with him settling over her. She feels him stroke at her crotch then sees his hands move up and down his huge cock. A violent shiver runs through her. He’s lubricating himself with her cum, his fingers running through the stiff flesh until it’s glistening with her wetness.

He positions over her and pushes the engorged length inside without preamble. A throaty sob escapes her lips melding with his groan. Even when he's slicked up, she feels so fucking tight spasming around him. He thinks the top of his head will pop off. ”Fuck Diana,” he hisses, baring his teeth.

He starts pumping almost immediately, desperate to move in her warm, wet pussy. She moans some more. Her orgasm hasn’t fully subsided yet, and her walls are swollen with arousal. She feels so full with his thick manhood inside her.

He kisses her deeply, his tongue just as possessive as the organ penetrating her. She can taste herself on his mouth making her dizzy with lust. They both feel her produce another wave of juices, drenching their thighs.

He thrusts steadily, his aggressive cock laying claim to her. Wanting more, she lifts her hips to meet his downward strokes. Soft mewls escape her lips at the slick rubbing of their sexes. He growls at her eagerness. One hand clutching her ass, he pounds into her faster, harder. They're rocking the bed, making the headboard thump against the wall. Watching her writhe below him, her face so open to the pleasure they're sharing, he feels an intense stirring in his soul. It's lust and love and everything in between. "Diana," he groans, voice ragged.

His passionate call triggers another wanton release. She starts clenching around him and sobs. The orgasm claims her body, one overlapping the other. “Gods, Bruce!” she cries. He keeps ramming her, not letting up the rhythm.

He suddenly kneels up and props up her legs on his chest, canting her hips. She bites her lip as his muscular body looms over her. He pushes in, sliding snugly at the new angle. She moans, voice hoarse from her earlier screams.

He's thrusting with slower, deeper strokes this time. His bulging pecs and abdominals shine with sweat from his measured movements. The sight of him rolling his pelvis against her makes her throat go dry. Powerful muscles ripple and contract every time he surges on her. "Oh Hera," she whimpers, incredibly turned on.

The hands holding her legs pull her in whenever he thrusts, fucking her up to the hilt. Her lips part in awe, feeling so exposed pinned down with his huge, strapping body handling her like this. Then there’s his dark stare that’s making her feel like she's about to burst into flames. Jaw clenched, he's watching her like he wants to own every single inch of her body. He’s sliding in so deep now, he’s rubbing a spot that's triggering another erotic sensation within her. His shaft is arcing deliciously inside her, scratching that itch again and again and again. Another orgasm erupts to the surface, and she wails. Her body shivers uncontrollably from the perpetual pleasure while he keeps penetrating her.

Breathing unsteadily, he watches her tremble on the bed and cry those soft, wanton sounds. Desire is burning through his veins. His hold on her legs tightens, and he start bucking wildly, going with quicker, shallower strokes. He’s pounding her desperately, his cock ready to go off. In a couple of graceless jerks, he arcs taut and groans. He grips her thighs and ejaculates long, hot jets. She whimpers at the flood of warmth at her core. He's spurting and filling her up, experiencing incredible primal satisfaction. He doesn't stop until cum trickles out her pussy.

Completely spent, he drops her legs and collapses next to her. She’s still shivering when he takes her in his arms and holds her close.

”Was that too much?” he asks panting.

She burrows closer. “I like it.”

He strokes her back while they recover. She's about to drift to sleep when he speaks, "That night - I didn't like how you made me lose control. But it’s not just that night. It always happens when I'm with you."

"You admit defeat?" she murmurs.

His hand gives her ass a squeeze. "To this body, yes."

She cracks a smile. "My evil plan has succeeded. I have seduced the Batman."

He gives an amused grunt.

"You do the same to me, you know," she says after a while, "You have me body and soul. It scares me too sometimes,” she says at his chest. 

He stills. As always she gets to the root of it. 

“But that’s love. It can be scary and overwhelming," she says quietly, "I'm just glad I'm doing it with you."

He can't find the adequate reply to that. He just says what he's feeling so intensely right now. "I love you, Diana."

"And I you, My Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got to be more introspective about their relationship than I thought this sex series can ever be. It's all fun and games until Bruce broods. That poor poor man. Thanks to every single one of you who gave a kudos or comment or who simply read and enjoyed. Til the next story inspiration my lovelies.


	3. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some non Wonderbat pairing going on. Consider this a warning. Advance apologies to the shippers. It’s just part of the story. (Apparently we have some plot folks.) So skip those parts or just power through it.

Bruce gulps down some sleeping pills and hopes for the best. He’s exhausted but the exposure from Scarecrow's gas is giving him night terrors every couple of minutes. He'll have to work on a better antidote next time. For now he just wants some quality shut eye.

Diana arrives at his bedroom still in her Wonder Woman uniform. ”I heard about what happened,” she says, immediately noting the dark circles under his eyes.

”How are you feeling?” she asks concerned.

”Great. If only I can get some rest.”

“The antidote didn’t work?”

”It was enhanced gas. A lot more potent than the last one I encountered." He adds dryly, "You have to hand it to the villains of Gotham. They strive for self improvement.”

She strokes his arm in sympathy. “Visions of death and destruction?”

He rubs his eyes. “And disappointment and pain... and some sex.”

“Sex?” she asks confused.

A frustated exhale escapes from him. It’s probably not a good idea to bring it up, but the sickening scene has been replaying in his brain for hours, he needs an outlet before he goes insane. "You were sleeping with another man. You were enjoying it."

Diana recoils at the taunting images. "Those are designed to upset you."

"I know. I just- " He shuts his eyes. "I can't get it out of my mind. I was watching you screw him over and over." He mutters, "It looks so believable. It even looks right.”

Diana thinks he's more sleep deprived than she realizes. "What do you mean?”

"You and him. It makes sense," he says irritated.

"What are you talking about? Who is he?" she demands.

_  
Two perfect bodies glow golden. Basking in their naked forms, they pleasure each other with blatant passion. The dark haired man is kissing her breasts, his hand pulsing in between her thighs. Red hot anger burns in Bruce’s chest. He wants nothing more than to scream and tear them apart_ _, and yet he’s immoble and helpless. An impotent fool. The man looks up and smirks at Bruce. That smug, annoying face._

_"She's mine, Bruce. She always has been._ _You really thought you can be with someone like her? A literal god."_

 _Diana cups his face adoringly. "I've never felt like this before.”_ _Her gaze darts to Bruce. "I've been with boys all this time. So many years wasted. So many times when I wasn’t satisfied.”_

_She turnd back to her lover and kisses him seductively, her hands running over the bulging muscles of his chest. "I'm glad I'm with you now. I’ve never known true pleasure until you.”_

_He smiles at her. "My beautiful goddess. You deserve to be worshipped and more." He pushes her down and thrusts inside her._

_"Oh yes!" she cries. "Superman! Yes!"_

Bruce gets up from the bed. "It was Clark."

Diana feels a jolt of anger. They love their friend very much. While the three haven't always seen eye to eye on certain issues, they hold the highest respect for one another. Fighting together and raising a team, they’ve developed a formidable friendship. It’s cruel Bruce is being tortured with these images.

"I've never liked Clark that way. He's like a brother to me."

He purses his lips. "I've thought about it sometimes."

"Bruce," she protests.

"When I'm dead, when Lois is dead."

"Bruce, stop it."

He turns to her. "You'll both be alone and there's still many years left to live. You two are inevitable."

She gets up to follow him. "Stop it. It's not like that."

"And I won’t blame either you. I even prefer it that way. So you won't be lonely."

Her hand moves so fast he didn't even see it coming. He just felt the force and sting on his cheek.

"I said stop it." She's glowering at him. "You're alive and I'm still here. You're insulting me, thinking I'll run to Clark the moment you're gone. That I'll go to him just because I'm alone. You think I'm that shallow?"

His cheek is smarting, but he manages a hollowed smile. "Don't tell me you've never thought of it. Everybody else has. The two most powerful beings on earth. You don’t have to deny it."

She shoves him in the middle of his chest, making him lurch backwards. "Get your head screwed right." She leaves and slams the door shut.

A few hours later...

Bruce gasps, sitting up on his bed. He looks around wildly before realizing he's in his room, safe and alone. He looks down at his hands relieved to see they're not drenched in blood. It’s just a dream, he says to himself. No one is dead. He hasn’t killed anyone. It’s not real.

His door opens and Diana rushes to him. His shirt is soaked with sweat, so are the pillow and sheets.

She helps him out of his shirt then strokes his back soothingly. "It’s ok. It’s just a dream." The anguished shout she heard at the next room woke her up with a scare.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I shouldn't have left you like that," she says, feeling guilt.

"I was being an asshole."

"I'm used to that. I should have been more patient."

A wry smile appears but he’s too tired to crack a joke.

She makes him lie down and spoons him from behind. He drifts to sleep with her holding him close.

 _  
There’s moaning inside his room. He barges in to see_ _Diana on all fours, her back arced. Clark is behind her, gripping her ass and thrusting like a machine. She’s_ _moaning helplessly, her body bouncing forward with every snap of his hips._

_Clark looks at Bruce as if he’s just noticing him. "I hope you don't mind. I just can't get enough of her."_

_He slaps her ass hard, and she whimpers. "Oh Superman." Her face is painted with lust._

_“That’s it. I can feel you, you’re near, baby.”_

_He’s ramming her hard and she cries, "I'm coming, I'm coming."_

_He grips her and puffs out his chest, burying his cock deep. He roars with pleasure._

Bruce bolts awake, his body thrashing with a start. He's panting heavily, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Diana rouses and hovers over him. “Bruce. It’s ok. I’m here. It’s ok.”

His eyes focuses on her concerned face and he exhales.

Fingers comb through his damp hair, trying to soothe him. ”It’s ok, just breathe. The effect should wear off soon.”

At the corner of her eye, she notices tenting on his shorts. Eyebrows raised, she remarks, ”I hope that’s a sex dream and you’re not getting off from death and gore.”

He groans. “I don’t like the sex dreams either.”

”Is it still Clark and me?”

”Yes.”

She plants a kiss on his cheek. “I love you Bruce Wayne. Forget what you saw. That’s not me. That’s not Clark.”

He nods mutely, eyes looking up the ceiling.

She sighs and snuggles close to him. Hands stroke down his chest. “The first time I saw you, I was immediately attracted. At first I thought it was an infatuation. All that black leather and icy stares, they do certain things to women.”

”Black leather huh?”

She shushes him like he’s interrrupting a bedtime story.

“But it’s also because of your goodness and bravery. Those also do things to women. You didn’t show any interest back, and it just made me want you more. Half the time I wanted to kill you. The other half I wanted to tear your clothes off.”

He smirks.

“After a lot of frustrated flirting, I wore you down and when we kissed for the first time, I knew I was right. You’re the man for me.”

“That simple?”

”I just knew,” she replies, giving him a kiss. He presses back, his mouth welcoming her tongue. She pulls away, and he protests.

”Let’s take care of that,” she says, eyeing his erection. She pulls him up to sit on the edge of the bed.

Bruce swallows when she kneels on the floor and tugs down his boxers, revealing the stiff member bobbing in between his legs.

She slides off her night shirt, leaving her only in flimsy panties. Looking up at him, she reaches to stroke the length. Her light caress makes him shiver. “I want you to mark me. So you don’t forget I belong to you.”

His sucks in a breath when she leans to kiss the tip. She sucks it sweetly like a popsicle while her hands starts stroking his shaft and balls. She licks and sucks and goes deeper, getting more of his length inside. Unable to help himself, he grabs the back of her head and thrusts. She feels him stutter and reaches for his hand to encourage him grip her. A ragged groan is torn from his throat. He thrusts slowly and his hand pushes and pulls her head to his liking. Fuck, it feels so good. It’s heaven sliding in and out of her warm, wet mouth. He slides deeper then hears her gag and pulls back.

He’s a well endowed man and it takes time for her to adjust. She tries again, relaxing her muscles. Pushing against the discomfort, her throat accepts his thick length until it’s hitting the back. She swallows around him, and he makes a guttural noise. She looks at him and he feels he’s gona burst from her lustful stare and from the raw, insane pleasure she’s making him feel. He’s sliding faster now, getting more excited with every wet, sloppy suck of her mouth. The grip on her head tightens, and she can feel him twitching. She withdraws and replaces her mouth with both hands. Her fingers wrap around his thick and throbbing length.

Looking at him with wanton desire, she aims his cock to her chest and pumps him up and down in quick strokes. His vision clouds with lust at what she’s about to do. Feeling like his chest is about to burst, he tenses and ejaculates. Pearly white ropes streak her breasts and nipples. Some splash on her taut stomach. Moaning sexily, she keeps pumping him all over her chest, painting herself with his cum. He looks on slack jawed, voice lost in pure disbelief. Her nipples are erect, the peaks dripping with fluids. Some streaks are trickling down her stomach to wet her panties. His heart feels like it’s going to give in from the downright filthy spectacle before him.

When he’s drained to the last drop, she brings her hands to her breasts and rubs them in slow circles, spreading his ejaculate and making her mounds shine with his seed. His brain might have short circuited at this point. Eyes closed, she feels herself. “This is yours Bruce. This body is yours.”

His already bloated ego swells even more. Blood pounding in his ears, he reaches out to squeeze her, and she arcs her chest to him. He fondles her full breasts in a daze. They’re wet with his cum. He notices her hand slip between her thighs to cup herself. A soft whimper escape her lips while she grinds down to seek relief. He pulls her up to straddle his lap. He grabs her face and kisses her roughly. “I can’t believe you did that,” he said, voice raspy. She grins at his expression. “I think that relaxed you enough for sleep.”

His fingers drift to her panties, and he’s astonished to find it soaked through. Male possessive pride swells in his chest again. She’s this turned on from being marked by him. "We're not done.”

Diana bites her lip at his probing fingers. "You're exhausted."

”If I don’t make you finish, I’d probably dream about how I failed you sexually.”

She gives him a strange look. “What kind of dreams are you having?”

He's already sliding down her underwear. “You’re so wet,” he murmurs. “Let me do this for you.” His fingers touch her slick folds making her sigh. Two digits enter her smoothly, fitting snugly inside her walls. He leans to kiss her and she moans in his mouth. She’s so aroused, he’s sliding in and out with ease. He adds another finger, and she accepts it with a soft mewl. He touches her slippery breasts and squeezes. He keeps stimulating her, making her whimper. “Oh Bruce." Her breaths quicken, her hips start thrusting towards his fingers. He leans back to watch her face riddled with pleasure. His gaze goes back to her heaving breasts that's still slick with cum. He touches the shine and rubs it around her nipples. She moans and rolls her hips faster. If he doesn't end this soon, little Bruce's going to wake up. He’s pulsing his fingers at that perfect tempo and thumbs her clit gently. She gasps and grips his shoulder tighter. In a couple of circles, her mouth falls open and she cries softly. “Yes, Bruce, uhh...” Her pussy squirts some wetness and he strokes her through the slick. She bucks and whimpers as he gentles her down.

She lies back in bed, body buzzing from the high. Bruce gets up and brings back a damp towel to wipe her chest and stomach down to her thighs. His cum had gotten everywhere. She shivers at the cool touch and reaches for him. He lies next to her, and they both fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in the original Wild Ones, the stories center more on Wonder Woman. On this one, it's dealing more with Batman and his issues, which is great angst - and sex. This is totally unplanned by the way.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter.

Bruce wakes up alone in his bed groggy and disoriented. Sunlight spills into his room from the cracks of the curtains, meaning it’s the middle of the day. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and squints at the time, then the date. Did he just sleep away two whole days?

His mind swims back to what happened - the night terrors where people he cared about die, visions of him killing the Joker, killing civilians, murdering his family. They all come back in a rush and he buries his head in the pillows and sighs. The faint scent of lilies and honeysuckle creeps at the edge of his senses and gives escape.

He grabs his phone again and scrolls through the messages.

_I hope you feel refreshed from your slumber. I have to take care some business. I’ll be back in a couple of days. Rest well, My Love._

His mind switches to Diana soothing him to sleep. The press of her body against him is a comfort he craves more than anything. And then there’s also her wicked kisses and pleasurable caresses that make him forget his name. It's insane how this woman can make him feel all sorts of things from one end of the spectrum to the other.

They reunite at her apartment a few days later. She asks how he feels, and despite his assurances, she’s able to coax the truth out of him. The residual effects of the toxins have been flushed out, but the barrage of images he had to endure left some souvenirs in his psyche. Nightmares still visit him but with much lesser intensity.

”It's been a week. Do you want to talk to J’onn?” They’re on the couch, and she’s stroking the back of his hand.

”I'm used to nightmares. They're not that bad."

He does not appreciate the pitying look he gets. "That's horrible."

He rolls his eyes. "I have it under control.”

”Why suffer through it when J’onn can just wipe them away?"

”The last thing I want is someone poking inside my brain.”

”You know he’s delicate with these matters. He can spare you the trouble."

J’onn is, of course, completely professional and has probably already seen some things in his head, but dealing with his fears and insecurities is not something he wants help on. It’s not even because of pride, he just doesn’t want to tackle the issues. He knows they exist, he knows why they exist, and that’s enough. It might not be the healthy approach, but he has settled with his demons, there’s no need to rattle the cage.

Her eyes study his silent form. “I’ll stop talking about it. But please remember you have that option.” She raises his knuckles to her lips. “I just want to help. Anything to make it easier.”

Her loving expression makes him feel he’s the luckiest man in the world. “I have everything I need right here." He kisses her softly. "You know, I didn’t get any nightmares when you helped me sleep,” he says, emphasizing the word “helped”. “You’re rather... effective.”

She’s feeling the heat of his stare and thinks back to that night. She blushes remembering what she - they did. “I can’t always be there to pleasure you.”

“If only.” Indeed the desire he has for this woman knows no bounds. He caresses her cheek.

“Do you still get the sex dreams?”

“Sometimes. You and Clark have become regulars in my filthy dreams. Unfortunately,” he says wryly.

“Maybe you should just join in.” The comment was tossed out so casually, he thinks he misheard her.

She looks at him playfully. “Turn the horrible dream to a pleasurable one.”

He gives her a dead look that's asking if she's joking.

“Don't tell me you’ve never been in a threesome. A guy like you?”

“I had. Frankly it’s overhyped,” he grumbles.

“Maybe it'll be good with Clark," she says, enjoying his discomfort.

“Diana,” he says in a warning tone.

“We work so well together, can you imagine how it'll be in bed?”

“I'm going to throw up.” He tries to look unaffected, but the reddening tips of his ears gives him away.

She takes a breath to stop giggling. “You have something against sleeping with men?”

“Not my preference. But I mostly take offense you’re suggesting Cl- ” He groans. “You know what, he probably heard us by now. This is embarrassing."

“He can’t hear us. We’re a city away.”

“He might.”

A wicked gleam sparkles in her eyes. “Oh Claaark, do you -“

He clamps his hand over her mouth. “It's not funny.”

She says something but her words are muffled by his tight hold.

He glares at her. “If you say his name one more time.”

She removes his grip with nary an effort. “You’ll what?” she breathes, suddenly sounding a notch more seductive.

His dark eyes survey her.

"What will you do to me?" she purrs, baiting.

His fingers wander to her soft, full lips. “I’m going to make you beg.”

Her eyebrow arcs. "Beg? That doesn’t even sound remotely threatening."

He smirks.

It wasn’t until later that Diana realized what she's really agreeing to. She’s on her hands and knees, and Bruce is behind her, pumping at that sweet tempo. Their clothes have long been discarded save for the lacy brassiere she wore as a treat. Her eyes are closed, feeling the delicious slide of his cock. His magical hands are everywhere - sliding up and down her waist, sometimes kneading her ass. She feels herself spurt wetness and that telltale tingling in her core. Then he slows down.

”Bruce,” she breathes. “Faster.”

He keeps pumping lazily, and she looks back at him. "Not yet,” is his reply.

Her insides are wanting and she can't help but push her hips back. His hands grip her waist to steady her. "I said not yet."

"Bruce," she says in a needy whine. "Please.”

He gives a jarring thrust, making her lurch forward. She moans. He does it again and again, the wet slaps of their skin sounding sharp and slick.

Hands clutching the sheets, she groans. ”Uhh yes. Faster.”

He does as she asks and gives a series of quick, dirty pumps. Four, five, six. He pulls out abruptly, making her yelp. “Bruce!”

He flips her on her back roughly. She’s breathing unsteadily, her core aching for him. His fully erect cock is bobbing heavily at her, and she eyes it hungrily. "Please." 

"Please what?" he asks, voice raspy with desire. He grabs the back of her thighs and presses them toward her torso, folding her body. His gaze sweeps down as he spreads her open. Her swollen folds bloom pink and drip with arousal. He licks his lips.

"I want you inside me, please - uhh" She moans when his cock teases her entrance. The mushroom head is rubbing at her sopping wet slit, threatening to slip in, but not yet. "Ugh," she screams and curses. "Please please, I need your cock inside me. I need - " He pushes forward, slow and deep, his thick erection filling her void perfectly. Her mouth falls open and the strangled groan she gives fires up his blood.

Hands pinning down her thighs, he fucks her hard and fast. Eyes glazed over, she's whimpering softly. "Yes, like that, so good." It didn't take long for her to clench around him and he slows down his pumps again. She cries out in protest. He keeps her on the delicate edge, making her nerve endings tingle with pleasure then abruptly snatching it away.

She lets loose a series of obscenities in Greek. "You bastard!" Bruce smirks, watching her writhe on the bed. He's taking his sweet time, pumping slowly. "I'm going to kill you!”

"You're supposed to beg. Not threaten me," he says, now barely moving.

She squirms and huffs in annoyance. Wanting something, anything, she starts touching the edge of her bra that's digging into her flesh. She drifts to the plump tops of her breasts, and his eyes follow studiously. The exposed half orbs wobble with every movement, threatening to spill out of the flimsy fabric. She fondles herself and the lace scraping over her sensitive nipples makes her shiver. Bruce swallows. His dick is throbbing. "Please Bruce," she moans, feeling herself sensually. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. I need you."

He starts pumping. "Yes," she whimpers. She mindlessly rips the fabric that keeps the cups together, and her breasts spill open.

"Fuck." he mutters. Two full, perfect mounds move unrestrained. He gets excited and bucks harder. She keeps squeezing until her nipples pucker and tighten.

He dives down to wrap his lips around a turgid tip, and she shudders almost violently. He suckles it, hollowing his cheeks with hard suctions. She gasps and squirms. Desire pulses heavily at her loins and another wave of juices drench her already soaking pussy. He does the same to the other erect bud, giving it a long, firm suck. The desperate, breathy sounds she makes are music to his ears. Getting harder by the second, he needs his own release.

He travels upward and captures her lips, kissing her roughly. "Beg,” he growls in her mouth.

Her senses are in shambles. Cheeks scored with heat, eyes glassy and unfocused, she breathes, voice ragged, “No more games. Bruce. Fuck me. Claim me. Please. I need to come, I need to-”

He’s pushed to the limit and starts pumping hard and deep. "Yes," she sobs, wrapping her arms around him, fingers digging into his skin. “Don’t stop, please.” His hips grind against her, over and over, and she moans her delight. “Yes, so good. Yes yes. Uhhhh more.” Her legs wrap around him, desperate to draw him as close as possible.

He growls and pummels her like he’s fucking her through the bed. She’s so primed for release it only takes a couple of seconds before she climaxes. Her back arcs of the bed, her face etched with blazing passion. Waves of pleasure crest over her trembling body. Bruce grits his teeth feeling her sweet pussy tighten around him. He keeps riding her, addicted to that silken, wet heat. She feels so fucking good clutching him, all wanton and needy. His head falls to the crook of her shoulder while he thrusts, grunting at her ear. His passionate lovemaking stokes the flames in her core. She breathes shakily, feeling another tingling low at her belly. “Bruce.” A prayer on her lips before they open in a silent scream. Another orgasm roils over her - surging, overtaking the other. Bright spots light up like fireworks behind her eyes. He groans, feeling her tremble and splinter into pieces. He lets go and comes deep inside her. Their sounds of pleasure mingle in the air with her sobs quieting into whimpers as she rides out the full body, sensory bliss.

He collapses on her with a groan then shifts to partially settle his weight on the bed. Head pillowed at her breasts, he can feel her shuddering breaths and thudding heartbeat. He presses his lips to her flesh, near a swollen nipple. She whines, pushes him away, and nearly shoves him off the bed. He grips the edge to keep from falling and chuckles at the lack of control. Still out of it, she doesn't even notice.

He retrieves a rag and wipes their mess as best he can. He notices a tear stain on her cheek and he thumbs at it. "You ok?"

She nods slowly, still looking dazed. How a man can screw her senseless 'til she can barely feel her legs is a marvel to her.

He leans down to give a gentle kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she croaks, stroking his arms. "Next time I'll make you beg." She meant to say it as a threat, but her rawness makes it ineffective.

He kisses her forehead. "I look forward to it."

She notices red marks on his shoulders and makes him twist. His back bears the same marks, some resembling ghostly hand prints. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," she says guiltily. "It's going to bruise."

"I practically asked for it," he says with a smirk. She's usually good at controlling her strength during intercourse, but once in a while, this can happen. He doesn't mind, his ego actually gets a boost from it.

She flicks at a mark that's turning purplish.

"Ow! What -"

"Stop looking smug. I don't like it when I hurt you."

"Barely feels anything," he replies carelessly though he catches her wrists before she starts proving her point.

They're interrupted by their sound of their communicators. She reaches for hers from the table and puts in the earpiece. "Wonder Woman."

Bruce watches as her eyes widen slightly. She looks to Bruce and mouths "Clark"

His eyes mirror hers.

"Uh-huh - Send the coordinates. We'll be there. I mean, I'll be there." She winces. "10 minutes."

She makes sure she's disconnected before she says. "He couldn't have heard us. Can he?"

"I told you."

"It's just a coincidence."

"That he called after we - finished? You know, that's actually considerate of him," he says, mildly amused.

"Ughh, no!" He chuckles at her mortified look.

"Why aren't you embarrassed?" she snaps.

"You were the one inviting him."

"Stop it, it's just a coincidence. He didn’t hear us,” she yells as she heads to the bathroom.

"Suit yourself,” he says with a grin, getting ready himself.


End file.
